Fred and George Tales
by GINGERWEASLEY2
Summary: some small oneshots throughtout their Hogwarts years K for minor lanuage. George/Angelina
1. Arriving at 12 Grimmauld Place

Don't own anything!

Set summer before OOTP and after the twins leave Hogwarts. Series of small stories

#

"Mum! This place is really dark and dusty. Why did we even have to come here in the first place?" complained Ron loudly as the five Weasley's entered the halls of 12 Grimmauld Place.

"Because Ronald, we need to be close to the Order and we have kindly been allowed to stay here," answered Mrs Weasley with a look of small disgust at the halls, "your father and Bill have already unpacked and gone to work so we need to get cracking!"

_CRACK_

"Fred and George Weasley stop doing that! Just because you can apparate does NOT mean you have to do it every single time, you can just use the front door like the rest of us!" shrieked Mrs Weasley while swatting two identical teenage boys around the heads.

"But Mum where would the fun be in that?" said George innocently.

CRACK

Fred and George dissaperated again and appeared next to the front doorway, behind Ginny. They smiled angelic like at Mrs Weasley when she turned to shout at them once more. Before any sound came out of her mouth another scream could be heard from next to them. A high shriek came from the wall and the curtains beside them flew open to reveal a portrait of an old woman. Her mouth moved to form horrifying shouts that could be heard for what seemed like miles,

"BLOOOD-TRAITORS AND FILTH, HOW DARE YOU DIRT MY HOUSE! GET OUT. GET-"

"SHUT UP! SHUT UP YOU OLD BAT"

A voice came from the top of the stairs; the Weasley's turned to see the once very handsome face of Sirius Black. They parted like the Red Sea to let him through. He forcible pushed the curtains shut with a snap and revolved to see three Weasley children wild eyed.

"Oh hello," Sirius said pleasantly.

"Your Sirius Black!" said Ginny with an open mouth.

"Yes I am."

Sirius's causal demeanour didn't comfort Ginny. Just then the calm voice of Remus Lupin sounded from the bottom from the staircase,

"Sirius, for God's sake, tell them the story before you frighten Ginny to death!"

"Professor Lupin!"

"What are you doing here?"

"What story?"

The surprised voices from the Weasley children echoed through the hall, Remus smiled and ushered them into the kitchen. Mrs Weasley followed with a flick of her wand which made the trunks levitate up the dark stairs.

After a few cups of tea the story had been told and three Weasley children, especially Ginny, looked very relieved.

"Right now, go and choose your rooms. Ginny and Hermione will share, once she arrives. Fred and George share and no experimenting! Ron you will share with Harry when he comes later on in the holidays." Mrs Weasley said while she cleared up the kitchen.

CRACK.

"FRED AND GEORGE STOP DOING THAT!"

.


	2. Marauders

Don't own anything. This one is in Order of the Phoenix as well.

_(WEEK AFTER HARRY ARRIVES)_

"FRED AND GEORGE GET DOEN HERE NOW!" Mrs Weasley's voice ran out through 12 Grimmauld place clearly. She waited, fuming, in the kitchen for her twin sons to come down.

CRACK

The twins apparated in front of her with identical expressions of innocence etched on their faces.

"Don't give me that look; you two have charmed Ron's curtains to sing!"

"We did nothing-"

"-of the sort!"

Fred and George grinned at Mrs Weasley's exasperated sigh. She opened her mouth to scold them when the front door opened.

"I'm home!" Mr Weasley's voice came through the open kitchen door. Fred and George dissaperated, while Mrs Weasley was distracted momentarily by the return of her husband, and appeared at the top of the stairs.

"You guys aren't causing trouble are you?" grinned Bill from behind the twins.

Fred and George turned round and said in unison,

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"That's good then," Bill said as he made his way past the twins and carried on descending the stairs.

"Where you going Bill?" said Fred looking over the banister from above.

"Going to give private lessons to one Miss Delacour?" said George; his head looked over the banister as well. Bill flushed and muttered something which Fred heard.

"Language William, tut tut. Shouldn't be giving us a bad example now." Fred shook his head in mock disbelief. Bill raised his eyebrows,

"Believe me you two don't need any more ideas." With that said he put cloak on and quietly strolled out the door.

When Fred and George entered the kitchen again, Mrs Weasley questioned them on Bill's whereabouts.

"He's gone to give Fleur her English lessons," said George, giving a look to Fred.

"More like try and get her to go out with him," snorted Sirius from the end of the table. All the people in the kitchen laughed except from Mrs Weasley.

"Yes well, dinner time. Sirius can you please get Remus for me. Hermione could you be a dear and go up and get Harry and Ron for me as well?" Mrs Weasley said as she pointed her wand at the large bowl of stew on the stove and levitated it to the table.

Hermione nodded and raced up the stairs while Sirius on the other hand opened the kitchen door and bellowed,

"MOONY! Get your arse down here, its dinner!" the room once again laughed until Mrs Weasley said pointedly to Sirius,

"Yes thank you Sirius, can you please mind your language?"

"Okay, sorry Molly," Sirius turned back to the open door and shouted loudly, "MOONY! Get your BACKSIDE down here!"

"PADFOOT, I'm coming keep your dog hair on!" a voice came from down the hall.

Mrs Weasley rolled her eyes and returned to dishing out the food. Remus arrived and sat down next to Harry and opposite Fred. As dinner went on no one noticed how Fred and George were uncharacteristically quiet. The twins' eyes went between Remus and Sirius. As soon as dinner was over the twins cornered the two marauders.

"Your Moony?" said Fred.

"And your Padfoot?" said George.

Remus and Sirius nodded.

"Merlin's beard! It's you, the Marauders-"

"-You made us, we follow your footsteps-"

"-We know the whole school because of your map-"

"-Thank you, you are-"

"-Brilliant, amazing, biggest-"

"-troublemakers ever!"

The twins finished their shared speech, panting slightly. Remus and Sirius look at each other than at Fred and George warily.

"You say you found the map..." Remus trailed off

"Yeah! First year! Got it from Filches office, somehow we had annoyed him he took us in there and we nicked it from his drawer when he turned to see about the distraction George had put." Fred said excitdedly.

"And then we gave it to Harry as a Christmas present," finished George smiling at Harry as he and Ron entered the room.

"What have I done?" said Harry confused at the disapproving face of Remus.

"I wondered how he got the map in third year," Remus said, his face turned into a smile. Harry smiled and looked at the twins ecstatic faces,

"What's up with you guys?" he said grinning.

"There are the Marauders!" exclaimed Fred.

"The MARAUDERS!" repeated George at Harry and Ron's lack of reaction. The twins' faces were flushed from excitement.

"We know, they told us in third ye-OW!" exclaimed Harry when Fred and George pushed him against the wall.

"What do you mean you know?" said George in disbelief.

"You didn't tell us! After we were the ones who gave you the map?" said Fred incredulously.

"Fred, George calm down and let Harry go," said Remus calmly.

Harry rubbed his chest and backed away from the twins to stand nearer the door as if he was getting ready for a quick getaway (when he thought it would be needed).

"Well done Fred and George. Can't say I'm too surprised it was you two who found the map, with your track record," said Sirius smiling mischievously.

Fred and George's face turn to pure delight at praise from the Marauder but it soon quickly turned back to scowls directed to Harry.

"I forgot I was too busy getting it through my head that my dad was a Marauder as well! Plus-" said Harry quickly. The twins face's turned from anger to shock to happiness.

"You're the son of a Marauder! You're the son of a Marauder!" chanted George in a sing-song voice. He and Fred hugged Harry continued to chant around him until Harry had to shout the last of his sentence,

"I thought Ron told you!"

The twins immediately stopped and turned to stare at Ron, who was halfway down the corridor obviously about to make an escape. The twins were too fast and before Ron could slip out, they pulled him back by his shirt collar.

"Hold up Ronald, you're coming with us," said Fred and they dragged him upstairs.

Ron was found stuck to the wall of the third floor landing with bright green skin when Mrs Weasley went looking for him.

**: later that night...**

Fred and George crept down the stairs to the hallway below just in time to see Bill come through the front door.

"Ah William Weasley, aren't you late back!" exclaimed Fred in fake surprised.

"Fred..." started Bill, looking wary.

"How was your date with Miss Delacour?" said George with a raised eyebrow.

"It wasn't a date, I'm teaching her English!" Bill said in a defensive tone.

"Whatever you say..." said George as he Fred began to make their way back up to their bedroom. Just before they disappeared Fred turned back and said,

"Oh Bill? Since when have you started to wear lipstick?"


	3. Yule Ball Dates

Okay this one is set in GoF, just after Fred has asked Angelina to the Yule Ball and George is a bit annoyed...

I don't own anything.

:::

"All right then!" called Angelina across the Gryffindor Common Room. Fred grinned and winked at the group by the fire (Ron, Harry and Hermione).

George gave a sideways glare to Fred and stalked upstairs to the twins' dorm. No one but Fred noticed so he slipped up the stairs after George.

Fred entered the dorm to see George sitting on his bed with his head in his hands. George ran his hands over his face in a frustrated manner and jumped up.

"Hey Forge, what's up mate?" said Fred loudly, George turned round quickly and stared at him.

"Nothing."

"It didn't look like nothing, you seem angry," replied Fred with a raised eyebrow.

"Me angry? Noooo!" said George sarcastically. He made his way towards the door but Fred stepped in front of him quickly.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" bellowed George, he sidestepped Fred and raced back down the steps. Fred followed but arrived back in the common room just in time to see the portrait hole slam shut. He became aware that the whole common room was staring at him so he causally made his way back to the group by the fire and sat down.

"What the bloody hell was that?" asked Ron indicating to the portrait hole.

Fred swallowed and said lightly, "George just needs to calm down a bit." The group stared at him in amazement, "I should probably go after him, shouldn't I?"

They nodded their heads slowly, Fred vaulted over the sofa and wrenched the portrait hole open. He sprinted to the Room of Requirement, giving Mrs Norris a good kick on the way.

_The place where George Weasley is,_ he thought hard as he walked back and forth in front of the wall three times. Nothing happened. Fred cursed loudly and turned around to see his twin sneaking down the corridor. Fred sprinted up to George and tackled him to the ground.

"Get of me!" said George angrily but Fred pinned him to the floor with his body weight.

"Now brother, tell me what's wrong or I'll hex you"

George twisted round awkwardly and said in mock horror,

"You would hex your own twin would you?"

Fred grinned and nodded. He lent on George a bit more to make him squirm uncomfortably.

"Fine, I'll tell you!"

"Go on," said Fred. George mumbled something to the floor. "What did you say?"

"You asked out Angelina!" said George quickly. A long pause stretched out while Fred stared at George in realization, George however couldn't bring himself to look at Fred.

"That's why you're mad at me? Mate, I only asked her out because I knew you liked her and you weren't gonna ask her out anytime soon. Who would you rather have asked her out, me or Terry Boot?"

"You I guess," grumbled George.

"There you are, there's no need to be mad now," said Fred, he got up and helped George up as well. They hugged quickly and made their way back to the common room. George turned to Fred and said, grinning,

"If you're going with Angie then I might just ask Katie Bell for a dance then."

Fred stared at him; George knew he liked Katie,

"You wouldn't."

George grinned wider and shouted across the common room loudly,

"Oi Katie! Do you wanna go to the Yule Ball with me?"

...

::::

REVIEWS PLEASE!

Check out my profile and other stories.


	4. Mcgonagall's Office

I don't own anything. This is set in OOTP. This is a short one.

::::

The twins rounded the corner towards Professor McGonagall's office.

"Ready Fred?" asked George, gesturing to the door.

"Ready George," Fred grinned and knocked on the door.

"Enter," a stern voice from inside called. The twins entered slowly. Professor McGonagall looked up and sighed at the twin's smiling faces. "What have you done now?"

Fred handed the professor a piece of pink parchment and leisurely sat down next to George.

"You let a firework off in Professor Umbridge's lesson-"said McGonagall warily.

"Yes," the twins said together.

"you charmed her books to fly-"

"Yes but they only flew when she wasn't looking," Fred piped up.

"We would of gotten away with that one if that Slytherin hadn't of pointed it out." Added George bitterly.

"And," finished McGonagall a little louder. "you told her you would back Harry Potter in a fight against the minister. Is this all correct?"

"Yes but-"

"-we did it because-"

"- she deserved it."

Fred and George looked darkly at the pink parchment.

"Well unfortunately I will have to punish you," the twins' faces fell. "I think 10 points from Gryffindor and a detention from Hagrid on Friday at 8 o'clock."

"Yes Professor."

"Get back to class, I expect you won't do anything this _disrespectful _again." The corners of McGonagall's mouth pulled upwards slightly.

Fred and George gapped at her as they were waved out of the office.

"Did she just smile?" Fred gasped.

"Well Gred I do believe the world is coming to an end."

::::

What do you think? PLEASE REVIEW.


End file.
